


STRANGE DAYS

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	STRANGE DAYS

STRANGE DAYS  
strange days

♡  
“你迟到了。”举起手机在他眼前晃了一圈，“迟到了三十秒。”

“我出门前思考了好久穿什么。”

“然后你就穿成这样？”我坐在椅子上斜着眼从头到脚欣赏了一下李赫宰的穿着打扮。

“不好吗？不是你的风格吗？”

一样的白色短袖牛仔外套黑色破洞长裤还有棒球帽，不同的是鞋子，一双皮鞋一双帆布鞋，挺搭的。

我原谅他迟到的那三十秒了。

♡  
入伍是个不愉快的话题。也不是说有多伤心痛苦，分别是情侣争吵的永恒话题。

“我生气了，李赫宰，我生气了！”我真的只有在特别生气的时候才会喊他全名。

“名单都已经出来了，你就好好呆在警察厅，本来身体抵抗力就弱，现役我不放心，何况还有始源呢，始源也报了警察厅，他肯定能考上。”他伸手想像往常一样捏我的脸，安慰我。

“我生气！我就是生气！你不放心我，我还不放心你呢，你怎么没想过我会不会担心，你还去那么远的地方，我们怎么见面！”我别过脸，躲开他的手，他愣怔在原地，表情有些讨好和不知所措。我！就！知！道！他肯定没想过我！我越想越生气！

“不是可以写信吗，特哥希澈哥艺声哥他们入伍的时候，你不是都写信了吗，我们也可以写信。。。。。”声音越说越小语气越说越低沉，“对不起。我应该和你商量的。”

我真是一句话都说不出，现在该怎么办？昨天看的《远距离恋爱保鲜百分百》里面说，要避免争吵，我现在一看见他就上火，那就干脆眼不见心不烦。

拉着箱子甩开他的手，按了去12楼的电梯。刚回宿舍我就后悔了，我现在在闹什么脾气呢，离入伍总共就那么点时间了，不好好商量剩下的时间该怎么度过，服役期间又有什么安排，净用来吵架，谈个恋爱都分不清轻重缓急抓不住重点，我们两个真是笨到一起去了。

我乐意当个笨蛋。我一个月没理他，故意的。必须让他知道我是真的真的非常生气才行。他不是第一次这样，而是很多次这样，不和我商量擅自做决定，讨厌的都市冷男病。

“东海，我想我们应该好好聊聊。”下了舞台，我们两个都有些气喘。他捏着手上的手链，没怎么敢看我。

“聊什么？”我仰头喝水，这是我们冷战的第三十天，入伍倒计时的第三十天。

“明天一起去看电影吗？”这是求合好的意思。

“看。”相当简洁，只回了一个字，还额外附加了点头。

他长舒一口气，玩手链的手迅速放弃手链转而握住我的手，轻车熟路带我进了一间没人的候机室，随手锁门是好习惯，动作一气呵成熟练的有些过分，我不得不怀疑他算计了很久。

他嘴唇现在一点都不干，不是因为出汗，而是他有个坏毛病，在舞台上喜欢对着我舔嘴唇，变态就变态在，这都是无意识的下动作。就算我一个月没怎么理他，他也在舞台上对着我舔了一个月嘴唇。李赫宰又色情又饥渴，接吻接的像是在参加比赛和谁比一样，花样百出，对比起来显得我特别单纯。他还厚脸皮说我比他色。脸都不要了。

“明天几点看电影？”我好不容易推开他，逮住喘气时间问他正事。

“几点起就几点看。”李赫宰的表情实在是太色了。

♡  
入伍真的不能算是无聊，每天都有事情做，特别是军事训练的那一个月。李赫宰是两个月，也不知道他过的怎么样。有时候训练太累，躺在床上乱想，他这个时候是不是也刚好结束训练躺在床上想我呢。入伍前，想他的时候，直接打电话给他说想见他，或者直接坐电梯下楼去他卧室找他，只要我想，他就在我身边。我现在非常非常非常非常非常非常想，他。

刚进警察厅的时候我生了场大病，需要做一个小手术。医生说我抵抗力太差，免疫系统免疫力低下。妈妈坐在床边给我削苹果，柔声细语问我是不是最近都不开心。我不知道该怎么开口，我还没和妈妈说过我和李赫宰的关系已经不是她想的那样了。

“是因为赫宰吗？“妈妈把苹果切成一小块一小块的放进盘子里，”吃苹果吗？“

我点头，也不知道是在回答哪一个问题。是因为李赫宰，也要吃苹果。

”妈妈希望东海开心，无论怎样，都希望东海开心。“

开心吗？可是我现在一点都不开心，生病不开心，住院不开心，妈妈陪我也开心不起来。怎么会这样呢？少了一个李赫宰而已。

”赫宰妈妈说赫宰请假了，可能等下就到医院，东海一定要开心呀。“妈妈笑了起来，我也笑了，心情变好就在一瞬间。

李赫宰到医院的时候都快晚上十一点了，身上还穿着作训服，估计是还没来的及换，从知道他要来看我开始心情一直都很好，看他进门坐在我身边问我痛不痛，达到了开心顶峰。

“不痛吗？为什么一直在笑。”他拧着眉看我脸上的伤口，伸手想要碰一下，拿起来又放下。

”因为高兴啊，你也应该笑，你不开心吗，看见我？“

”我不想因为这种事情见你。“

”要是知道住院就能见你，那我可以天天生病。“

”那我就会一直愁眉苦脸，谁都不会因为自己男朋友是个病秧子笑得出来。“他垂眉瘪嘴故意做鬼脸给我看。

我笑得更开心了。”你知道我很开心吗？“

”只要不是瞎子都看得出来。“他还说我，他自己牙龈都收不回去了。

”我想你，我想你，我真的很想你。“

”信里面不是说过了吗？“他右手小心翼翼包住我还输着液的左手，”手怎么这么冷？“

”输液啊，输液当然凉啦，你吃晚饭了吗？”

“还没，我交了假条就坐车过来了，时间有点赶，等下还要回去。”

对啊，等下他还要回去。

“我下个星期也请假回来看你。”

好吧，我们下个星期又可以见面。

”请你吃苹果。“我故意拿起桌上的苹果咬了一口，塞到他嘴边，”我帮你试了一下，没毒。“

他在我面前洁癖指数为零。他就着我的手把苹果吃完了，真希望时间慢一点，他坐在我身边吃苹果的时间可以长一点。

”苹果甜不甜？“

”你不是吃过吗？“

”忘记味道了，现在就想再尝尝刚刚你吃的那个苹果是什么味道。“我拉过他的领口，吻了上去，酸酸甜甜的。

♡  
入伍一年整，还有九个月我们就要退伍啦。数着日子过，时间就特别快。现在我在给李赫宰写信计划我们下一次的约会。我倒是觉得约会应该随心所欲一点，他和我完全不一样，他喜欢精确到每一个时间点，他说这样才不会浪费休假的每一秒钟，虽然最后也还是随便找个地方两个人呆在一起什么也不做。

上次也是这样，他给我写的信里面零零总总罗列了好些想要一起在休假的时候做的事情。有什么看电影，去网吧玩游戏，日料店吃拉面，河边散步，我看他的时间表，似乎要一口气在一天之内完成。转折在我们看完电影以后，他问我要去网吧吗？我说好累，想要休息。他点点头说，好。我们就在电影院附近随便找了一家比较私密的咖啡店呆了一下午。

我心不在焉的在信上写想要和他一起去哪里玩，他说想听听我的想法，我哪里有什么想法，只要和他呆在一起，哪里都一样。为了不让他觉得我很敷衍，我想了好几天，今天才开始动笔。写完以后自己再检查一遍，字里行间都只写了一个中心思想，我好想你，随便去哪里都可以。会不会太肉麻了？提笔想要把写好的信划掉，可是这已经是我重写的第五封，大概就是不管重写多少次，我还是会写成我好想你。算了，就这样吧，我从抽屉里拿出蓝色信封，把写好的信纸塞进去，用固体胶棒仔仔细细粘好信封口。最后再在信封中央写：我亲爱的，赫。一封手写信就完成了。

这封信明天才能寄出去，我闲着无聊，开始翻看他之前寄给我的信。他写信的固定模式就是最近身体很好，军队生活也还过得去，有认识几个朋友，又得了什么奖，得到多少天的休假，想我。我一般着重看最后一段，他有时会写今天去哪里公演，想起了当年我们去那里拍节目，说那个时候的我和现在一点都没变，像个小男孩。

他每次写这种话，都让我对他总是说的那句“我就在他掌心里”有更进一步理解。他也不是无所畏惧，他不是怕我长大，他是怕我离开。就算我说了好多次想要和他一直在一起，没有什么能够改变我们俩的关系。他也还是害怕。我完全理解他，因为我也是这样。特别是他对我不是毫无保留。我也害怕，有哪一天他突然对我说感觉还是做朋友比较好一点，也害怕他生命里出现一个比我和他还要亲密的人。果然，远距离恋爱就是患得患失疑心病的温床。

他上一封信的最后一段，就只写了一句话。我想你，真的真的好想你。我应该偷着乐，也不知道他是怎么写出来这么肉麻的话。好吧，其实在我看来这一点都不肉麻，但他不一样。

我已经开始期待一个星期以后的约会，我有一次写信给特哥说，从来没觉得首尔的冬天这么冷。那是我已经三个月没和李赫宰见面的时候写的。他的所有消息，我只能从妈妈那里知道。不过总是越来越好，入伍又不是什么生离死别，大家都还活蹦乱跳的生活在地球上，钻牛角尖伤春悲秋只会让本来不会发生的事情发生的概率变大，虽然我还是时常感到遗憾，遗憾当初为什么没和他进同一个军队。

遗憾再多，现实是他很想我，我也很想他，而我们下个星期就要见面啦。

♡  
“这算不算我们最后一次约会？“

”你要和我分手？“李赫宰抬头看我，有些着急的拍掉我的手机。

”退伍之前最后一次约会。“我抿嘴笑着看他在我旁边气急败坏，被偏爱的有恃无恐，我真坏。

”以后不会分开了，对不对？“

”我发誓，这是最后一次。“


End file.
